One life to live
by Lonely-angel
Summary: ***Author's note*** Sorry it's taking so long for the other chapter, i'm placing this story on hold, so if anyone wants to give some ideas on how to help me out here, i will gladly accept it. Sorry for making you wait.
1. My life

Disclamer's: MY character is mine but the LOTR aren't mine, so beat it!.lol kidding.  
  
Author's note: Well not much to say, but to tell you that I hope you like this one. Well happy reading.  
  
Normal people wouldn't question their lives, well maybe they would, but it would be different question. Like how should I do my hair tonight? Or, will he like me dress like this? Well, those aren't the question I ask. The question I ask are more like; Should I end it all tonight or should I wait till someone notice that I need help? You may think I'm some deranging girl, someone in need of attention. I don't need attention, I just need inspirations, and you know something to make me go on. I never felt loved or needed to be loved. I was fine all alone, in my world that I made up when I would sleep at night. I was perfectly content being by myself, well maybe not. I guess that is why I felt that I didn't need to be in this world, a world filled with hatred and violence, I hated it.  
  
I simply lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I just finished reading the last book of the series Lord of the rings. The book was boring, so I thought. I guess it was cause I had a hard time understanding the way the author wrote it. I wouldn't of read it if I never saw the movie in theaters; I guess that's what got me started.  
  
Well I suppose your interested about my life, I am telling you my story after all. I was raised with two sisters, one younger and the other older. My father and mother are great people, but I suppose they get on my nerves sometimes, mostly its my sisters, but I learned to live by there rules and to defend myself when my sister would argue with me. I went to school, like normal people did, but I felt out of place there. I wasn't beautiful or ugly, but I never felt myself pretty or slim. I guess I was just to plain.  
  
I finished my high school in 2001 and stayed home working. I didn't know what to do with my life, I kept on asking that question. What will I become in the future? All I knew was that I wanted to be left alone. Typical of me right? Well, I liked it when I was alone, no one to bother me, no one to push me around. Yes, this was my life and I liked it. I was working in a fast food restaurant for now anyways, until I go back to school, frankly I don't want to go to school, but my parents bugging me to go.  
  
Night came, and the moon was bright tonight. I always stared at the moon, fascinated by the brightness it held and how big it was, well, I guess watching sailor moon for the past three years or so, kind of got me fascinated by the moon. *~_-* (It was my favorite show!) Things seem to change for many reasons. Life seems shorter than you actually thought until it was to late. I learned that many years ago, when I lost my only friend that life isn't fare, or "peachy". Life was given to you so that you can lose the people you love. That is what I thought of life. Life is cheep, not given to you freely. I was getting annoyed that I was thinking this way. I hated when I was thinking about my life, cause there wasn't anything good in my life. I'm just feeling sorry for myself I didn't care anyways.  
  
The next day came rather quickly. It seems that time is moving faster for me. I'm more lost in my thoughts than ever. I was in my room listening to music while I drew. It was a boring day and I was all alone. I felt sleepy all of a sudden, it was kind of strange cause it was the middle of the afternoon. My head felt heavy and I just layed my head on my drawing book, just thinking to myself I would sleep for a little while. Well, a little while was quite a long time. I woke up feeling refreshed and wide- awake, but what caught my attention was that I was nowhere near my home, not even in my room. I was very confused and a little scared. Maybe I was dreaming. I thought to myself. I was in the forest many trees surrounded me. It was a little dark cause of the leaves covering the sky. I heard loud vibration coming towards me. I got quickly and ran behind a tree, hiding myself. Hoping that they might not see me or hear me. The dark shadows came closer. I saw the first figure rather well; it was the most gruesome scene I ever saw. Maybe it was some kind of nightmare or even a disguise guy. Anyways, I didn't want to be in their way, cause they were moving rather quickly, almost like if they were running after someone. I just dint want to know who they were after. They looked like little trolls, really ugly if you ask me. I hid myself behind the tree, closing my eyes tightly. Only a dream…it's only a dream. I kept on telling myself.  
  
When I thought the armies of trolls were gone, I stood up and looked at my surroundings carefully. I couldn't believe how I got here. How did I get here? I was more frightened now, knowing that I wasn't home. I ran the opposite direction from the monsters thinking I don't want to deal with them again. It was getting darker soon. I walked for hours and hours. I couldn't feel my legs anymore. I sat down against a tall tree, wrapping my arms around my shoulders. I was so cold; I laid my head against my knee and slowly closed my eyes.  
  
The next morning I woke up with the sun in my face. It was very hot and humid. I felt my shirt gland to me like a second pair of skin. I started to walk again, hoping I might find a city or town, some sort of transportation or maybe someone to help me. I was walking in a path, I didn't know where it would take me, but I didn't care. I saw something in front of me, a blurry figure. I walked a little faster, hoping that it might be someone that might help me. But then I notice that there were more people. One figure was tall, with a pointy hat and I could see also that he had a long beard. Many other stood behind him, I saw four shorter men. I stood still, frighten at first, thinking that it might be killers, but then I noticed them stopping also. I walked a little further, seeing them also. My vision started to mix up, I saw blurry and there bodies seem to turn into a million more. I felt my head get dizzy. I grabbed my head, and slowly descending. Total blackness was around me.  
  
  
  
***that's it for now. Well, tell me if you like it or not? Ok, and I'll continue. I'll wait till I get at least five reviews before I send my other chapter. I know its short, but please read and review  
  
Thank you,  
  
Lonely-angel. 


	2. Losing my mind

Disclaimers: Not mine, but Salena is mine so don't take her! Not that you would anyways…lol.  
  
Author's Note: Please read and review! Makes me more want to continue this story if you do.  
  
Title: One life to live  
  
Ratings: R might be NC-17 if someone chooses a perfect guy for her ;)  
  
Part: Chapter two  
  
Pairings: Don't know yet!  
  
ONE LIFE TO LIVE  
  
I woke up with a blazing headache. I looked round and found that I was still surrounded by trees. I stood up and I felt someone standing besides me. He was tall, with a pointy gray hat and with long gray hair and beard. I started to grow scared and I wanted to speak, but words wouldn't come out. I opened my mouth once again, hoping I would say something.  
  
"Gandalf, is she all right?" One of the men spoke. He had black hair and unshaved bread. I looked at him, talking once again, but no words came out. What was going on? I didn't understand why I couldn't speak. Maybe I'm mute. Oh god, please don't let it be that. I thought.  
  
"She's mute." The old man said while standing up. I felt tears running down my face.  
  
"Why did she faint?" A tall blond man said. He looked really strange. He had long pointy ears. I looked at him strangely and he could see my expression.  
  
"I think it's because of the heat. She's been walking without any water or food." Gandalf said.  
  
"What are you looking at?" He said rudely to me. I glared at him and looked elsewhere. I knew I didn't like him. I saw a little man coming towards me. He had dark curly hair and beautiful baby blue eyes. I felt like I was drawn to them. All of a sudden I felt a burning sensation. They all disappeared in front of me, and a blazing fire-eye stood before me. I felt drawn to it.  
  
I felt someone shake me back to reality, a little to roughly if you ask me. I looked at them strangely. How could I trust them? Maybe they were like those fitly, scary monstrous trolls the day before? I pulled a strand of my dark brown hair from my eyes and slowly stood up. I felt my body grow weak and I was about to fall when one of the breaded man held me up. I didn't smile or thanked him, but simply pulled my body away from him. I brushed my hair and tied it up with my only elastic I had with me. I felt dirty and wanting a bath so bad, but I brushed the thought away since I'm in the forest and there's no river's around us.  
  
"Come we must continue our journey." One of them said. I saw Gandalf, or so they called him leaded them. I was the last one to move after the four little men walked ahead of me. I looked at them strangely, four little men, one pointed ear man, and one that is ugly beyond belief. I shake my head in confusion and fallowed them, not knowing where they were headed.  
  
It was mid afternoon when we finally stopped to rest. I sat next to the tall blond man, with the weird pointy ears. He was mumbling to himself while playing with one of his knifes. It kind of freaked me out that they all had weapons. I stood still, playing with my fingernails when I saw someone standing in front of me. It was one of the little men. He had short curly red hair.  
  
"Hello there girly. My name is Peregrin Took. People call me Pippin for short and this is my cousin Meriadoc, but everyone calls him Merry." He said pointing to the other red curly hair. I smiled at him. He was funny. He ran over to the blued eye young man.  
  
"And this is Frodo." He said after he tap at his back hard, making him gasping for breath. Everyone laughed at that. I didn't find it amusing, but I ended up cracking a smile. "And this is Frodo trusted servant, Samwise, but you may call him Sam." The guy smiled who was standing next to Frodo.  
  
"I don't think we been properly introduce." Frodo said. He walked towards me and I simply nodded my head. I would of liked to say my name, but I couldn't speak for some reason.  
  
"Maybe you could write you name on the ground. You do know how to write." I frowned at him and wanted to say or course I did. I took a branch and started to type the letters of my name on the ground. I felt everyone go around me waiting for me to type my name on the soft sand: S-A-L-E-N-A, space, T-U-R-K. They all said my name loudly.  
  
"Lady Salena Turk. I'm an happy to meet you." The gray man said. "My name is Gandalf the Grey, a magician and this is Legolas son of the Elven- king of Mirkwood." He said pointing to the blond man with the pointy ears. Did he say Elven? Meaning elves? I asked myself. Whoa, where am I? I wanted to yell at them, to tell me where I was. But they saw the look I gave, a pleading, confusion look; and knew what I wanted to know.  
  
"Miss you are in Meddle Earth. In the land of the forest Queen." Legolas said softly, maybe to softly. I frowned at him, not wanting to believe him. One of them grew impatient and grunted. I looked at the short bearded old man and simply looked at him.  
  
"My name is Gimli, son of Gòin of the Lonely Mountain." He said, not smiling or anything.  
  
"I'm Aragorn, a pleasure meeting you young lady." He said and kissed my hand. I wanted to gag but I didn't show it to him. The other man and himself seemed to be the only humans here.  
  
"I'm Boromir son of the Lord of Gondor." Yeah like I wanted to know who there father were. I could just tell them that my father works so much that I couldn't even call him a father. I nodded my head meaning I knew all of them now. I just wish I could tell them where I came from and who I was.  
  
"It's a shame that you could not speak." Gandalf said. He played with his bread, showing that he was thinking.  
  
"I've got it. I know this magic spell that will make you able to speak, but in your mind. Meaning we will not see your mouth move or speak any words. But I do not know if it will work though." He said again. I signed in relief, maybe it might work, and it had to.  
  
"Well, while Gandalf thinks of something, we will continue our journey." I wanted to ask them where they were going, but of course I couldn't speak. I signed sadly, feeling more alone than ever. I always wondered what it would be like if I didn't speak, now I know and I didn't like it one bit.  
  
We walked once again and it seemed like its been hours that passed by. Nightfall soon came, making us stop to make camp. We haven't heard a word from Gandalf since he thought of the idea. I was getting worried that he might have forgotten or doesn't know the spell. I sat down by a near by rock, eating away. It was gross what they gave me, but I was really hungry so I ate it anyways. I saw the "fellowship" or so they called themselves. I've heard one of them speak of a ring. I didn't know what ring they were talking about and I didn't ask cause all I cared was to go home. Shocking hearings this from me. I felt someone staring at me, and it bothered me. I looked around and saw that it was the blond man. Stupid blondes! I thought angrily. I shoved my tongue at him and turned around.  
  
"Where are you from Lady Salena?" Frodo asked. I looked at him and smiled. I showed signs that I didn't know where I was or from. I didn't know how to explain to him. He sat next to me and was quiet until we all fell asleep.  
  
The sound of people talking woke me up. I yawned and stretched. My whole body was aching now. Everyone was awake and was ready to leave. I was wondering why they didn't wake me up, until I heard Legolas talking to Aragorn.  
  
"Why don't we just leave her here, she's slowing us down." The blond elf said, his voice sounding angry. Aragorn tried to reason with the elf, but he didn't want to here anything.  
  
"Just make sure she's not in my way." He said to Aragorn before he turned around, glaring at me has he passed by. Why doesn't he like me? I wondered. I didn't care really. I started to realize that all of this reminded me of a book I once read. Wait a minute! I wanted to scream to them, telling me if they were on a Quest on destroying a Ring, but my voice wouldn't come out. They noticed me acting a shocked and waving my hands like crazy. No, no…oh god, please don't let this be happening.  
  
"What is the matter Lady Salena?" Frodo asked in a worried tone. I grabbed him and started to shack him a little to rough. I heard Legolas growl angrily and grabbing my from behind.  
  
"I told you she was crazy and could not be trusted. She was about to kill our Ringbearier!" He yelled out at the group. I wanted to tell them that I wasn't true, that all I wanted to ask Frodo if I was really in Middle Earth. Hot tears began to fall down my cheeks. I was so scared now. Those were Orgs I saw the first time I came here. I start to trash angrily from Legolas gasp, but he wasn't letting me go. I didn't know what was happening or why it was happening to me.  
  
"Legolas let her go! You're only scaring her more!" Gandalf the Gray yelled at him. He let me go, almost pushing me roughly. I fell to the ground, gasping for air. My vision started to blur. I could hardly see their faces. I extended my hands towards one of the Hobbits. I couldn't see my hands anymore. What was going on? I fell to the ground, not unconscious, but my vision completely covered in darkness. I felt someone pick me up, turning me around.  
  
"Gandalf!" It was Legolas voice. I heard the rustle of his long gray dress walking towards us.  
  
"What is it noble elf?" He asked.  
  
"She's blind." My life no longer existed to me….  
  
**That's it for now! Cliffhanger, well, don't know if it's really an cliffhanger, but oh well. So how do you like it so far? I know I don't have much review's, but I'm still continuing writing. It's way different than my other story. It might have some romance, but for now there's none. But tell me what couple should she be with?? The noble elf, Legolas. The Fearsome Knight (well I think he is lol), Aragorn. Or the courageous Hobbit, Frodo (I know he's to short for her, but I might make some changes if you like for those to go together. I'm starting to turn into a Elijia Hood fan!!..hehe) Well, keep on reading and reviewing, Thanks!  
  
Lonely-angel. 


	3. Dream

Disclaimer's: MY character is mine but the LOTR aren't mine, so beat it!.lol kidding.  
  
Author's note: Well not much to say, but to tell you that I hope you like this one. Well happy reading.  
  
  
  
ONE LIFE TO LIVE  
  
  
  
"Have you found the girl?" A deep and dark voice hissed at the creatures in front of him.  
  
"NO my Lord, we haven't found her since you brought her upon this world." The leader of the Orcs said, not looking at the tall Wizard.  
  
"Well see to it you found her! She's the key for us to awaken the Dark Lord." The Orgs nodded and left the room. Leaving the disturbed man to his thoughts.  
  
"She will be mine…."  
  
One woman without sight and voice  
  
Will bring this world to an end  
  
But a single man,  
  
A single Knight  
  
1 Will bring it all to an end…  
  
  
  
Many thoughts ran threw my mind when I woke up in total darkness. I was more frighten and confused. Why was this happening to me? I stood up, extending my arms in front of me. I wanted to scream, shout, say something, but I couldn't. My body felt a soft surface. I was on a bed! Where was I? I heard hard footsteps vibrating the floor. I looked up, knowing well, that I couldn't see their faces.  
  
"Salena, your awake." I recognized that voice. I made a gesture that I was till awake with my hands. I heard footsteps coming my way, and someone sitting on the side of my bed. I felt tears fall down my face and someone softly whipping them away. I blushed not knowing that it was he doing so. I lifted up my hands and touched his face. My fingertips felt the way his face was formed; the way his nose was small but long also. His face was thin and long. I reached up to touch his ears, long, fat and pointy, not like the elf man I saw the first day I arrived. I smiled. I felt his skin get hotter. I wondered why he was like that. He didn't speak for a while and I was wondering what was wrong. I let my hands lay on my lap. I noticed I wasn't wearing my clothes anymore. I let my hand touch the fabric I now had on.  
  
"One of the maids brought a dress for you and while you were unconscious they helped you get cleaned and dressed." He told me. I nodded my head meaning 'Thank you'. I heard my door opening again.  
  
"Gandalf." Frodo said. I turned my head towards the walking figure.  
  
"How's are dear friend feeling this morning." He said and I felt him touch my shoulders. I nodded my head and smiled.  
  
"Why don't you take her for a walk, young Frodo." He said. I smiled and let my hands touch his shoulders.  
  
"Sure Gandalf." He said and helped me up.  
  
"Gandalf, look." He heard the way he said Gandalf name, and it sounded. "She just like me!" I gasped in shock and touched my ears. OH my god, I'm an elf! I thought. I held Frodo's arms tightly.  
  
"Everything is going to be all right Salena." I heard Gandalf say.  
  
We walked all day. He helped me all the way. He told me that I was a more taller than my normal height, and that I have the pointy ears. I showed no expression on my face. I didn't know how to react. We stop near the river. I heard the river flow softly. It felt peaceful hearing that. We sat beside a tree and Frodo was simply talking to me. I smiled at everything he said and I was interested also. I leaned my head against his shoulders, feeling myself tired for some reason. I felt him place a flower in my hands. I smiled and blushed lightly. Why was he being so kind to me? Maybe it was out of pity. I didn't want him to pity me.  
  
Later that night, Frodo brought me with the rest of the Fellowship. The fire surrounded us all.  
  
"Young Salena, do you know where we are at?" I heard Gandalf ask. I shook my head meaning no.  
  
"We are in Lorien, The Forest Queen's home. Lady Galadriel was kind enough to invite us to her City. She asked me to tell you that she would like to speak to you, whenever you have the chance." I nodded my head and smiled. I did not know who was sitting besides me, but I accidentally hit his arms, making him drop his jug. I must of hit him hard.  
  
"Watch it!" He grumbled. I lowered my eyes ashamed I wanted to apologize.  
  
"Legolas! Show some proper manner towards this lady." I heard Aragorn yell. Legolas did not like me well, I thought. It was a pity, cause I always liked him from the books I read.  
  
"Here you go Salena. Me and Pippin decided you should keep this with you, whenever you want to say something to us, its much more easier." I felt Merry handing me a note pad and pencil. I smiled and wrote on the piece of paper.  
  
"Thank you Merry and Pippin." I heard them giggle and run back to where they were seated. I heard Legolas grumbled once again. I sign. I wondered why he didn't like me.  
  
"Well I'm feeling a little tired. I think I will go to bed." I heard Frodo say. I wasn't tired, so I wrote on my notepad that I would stay up a while. They all were worried and wondered how I will go back to my chambers, but I wrote to them I remember the way, so they all left me.  
  
I felt the heat from the fire hit my face. I was dreaming and I saw myself standing alone in the field. There were strong winds, and it started to drizzle. I started to get cold and scared. I didn't know why I was alone. I cried out to the wind. I could speak?!  
  
"Help!" I cried once more, my voice screaming to the wind but no one came. Tears started to tickle down my cheek. All of a sudden, the sky turned into flames, and I saw the same dark eye when I was staring at Frodo's ring. I covered my face from the heat and flames.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want from me?" I yelled to the wind. I heard a sinister laugh, pure evil. I shivered in fear.  
  
"You will awaken, and take your rightful place. You will become The Mistress Of The Ring."  
  
"No!" I shouted before I felt my body burn. I screamed out in pain, screamed for help.  
  
  
  
I felt someone shock me awake. I woke up screaming and shouting.  
  
I felt my eyes burn with tears. I was crying uncontrollably. I felt my body get weak and couldn't hold it any more. I started to panic and I started to hit the person that was holding me.  
  
"Wake up!" The voice yelled. At first I didn't know who it was, but then it became clearer. I let my fingertips touch the softness of his face. Tracing along his collarbone, his chin and up to his nose.  
  
"Its me, Legolas." I wondered why he was here. I let out a gasp, and pushed him away from me. I made an ignorant look.  
  
"What is wrong with you? I just came here to see what was wrong, cause you were screaming and trashing your bed. You are a ungrateful little brat!" He yelled at me. I was a little hurt for what he said, but I hid it under my frustrated face. I pushed him away, and laid back down, turning my back to him. Silent tears began to fall. What was going on? Why am I here? I asked myself. I hate this place, I hate this guy and I hate my life!  
  
  
  
***that's all for now, hope I get more reviews. Well, tell me what u think of it. Please no flames. ( 


	4. Prophecy

Disclaimers: Not mine, but Salena is mine so don't take her! Not that you would anyways…lol.  
  
Author's Note: Please read and review! Makes me more want to continue this story if you do.  
  
Title: One life to live  
  
Ratings: R might be NC-17 if someone chooses a perfect guy for her ;)  
  
Part: Chapter two  
  
Pairings: Don't know yet!  
  
  
  
I felt a strong power, like if someone was pulling me. I was frightened. I brought my legs closer to my chest. I felt so alone and scared. The power was getting stronger now. I got out of bed, not taking any longer of this torture. I walked slowly, expanding my arms, so I wouldn't bump into anything. I bumped into my chair, hurting my knee but I continued anyways. The power, or whatever it was, was pulling me towards it. I knew I had to find it, to own it. Some strange power engulfed my body. I felt it run threw my body, all the way from the tip of my fingers to the bottom of my toes. I felt the door against my fingertips, and I slide it down towards the handle, slowly opening it, so that I wouldn't make any noise.  
  
The halls were quiet, and I felt no movement. I walked slowly, my body leaning against the wall, so I wouldn't bump into any objects. I felt the power stronger as I was getting nearer. I hit a hard wall, and then I noticed that I was a door. Damn, I hate this blindness! I cursed. I opened the door, and I cried out in pain. I felt it so close. I fell to the ground. My vision was getting blurry and the only thing I could see was a bright orange light, almost like fire. I cried out in pain and in fright. It was the same light has my dream. I felt it pulling my body towards the light. I fought back, but it was too strong. I tried to scream or make some kind of sound, but my voice betrayed me. I was getting closer and closer. No, please God no. I thought to myself. It can't end this way. I felt my body burn. I was in so much pain, that I couldn't hold it anymore; I wanted to scream, shout, doing anything so it could go away.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!" I let out an ear-piercing scream. It was so loud, that I felt the vibration of my voice against my tonsils. My body collapse to the ground.  
  
"What the hell?" I heard someone shout from behind me.  
  
"Legolas what's wrong?" Frodo asked in a worried tone. The only thing I was doing after I collapsed was holding my body closer to my chest and rocking myself, and I was chanting some kind of phrase.  
  
"One woman without sight and voice. Will bring this world to an end. But a single man, A single Knight Will bring it all to an end…One women…"  
  
"What is she saying?" Peppin said.  
  
"I don't know, its some kind of riddle or a prophecy. How could she speak?" Gandalf said.  
  
"I don't know, but we need to find out. It has something to do with the end of the world and I don't want to be here when it happens." Legolas said.  
  
"But what is it with the "A single Knight?"" Aragorn asked. I heard them all, but I didn't care, all I was thinking was the Ring, the power and the pain. It all had to end.  
  
  
  
The next morning I woke up all refreshed and happy. It was kind of strange how I was feeling. I never felt like this before. I took a quick bath and got dressed in a hurry with the help of my maid. I didn't want them to leave without me, since today we were continuing our quest. I still didn't know about the Quest, but I figure it had to do with the Ring Frodo had. I had to, cause everything I saw it around his neck I felt strong power, pulling me, lusting for me to have it. I walked down the stairs meeting them in the dining room. I smiled to Gandalf and the others and made a sign of hello them. I felt that something was wrong. I looked towards Gandalf, knowing well that I could not see him, but I felt his presence, I wondered what was wrong. Lady Galadriel was with us that morning and I felt her stares, I don't know how I could know this, but I felt it in the dept of my stomach, almost like if she knew something was wrong with me, but she didn't want to tell me. I need some kind of explanation.  
  
"Will you stop playing with us for once and for all!" I heard Legolas shouting at me. I was hurt and confused. Why was he acting like this?  
  
"You lied to us from the beginning." He said back a little harshly. I shock my head in confusing, not understanding at all. Everyone else was silent. He stood up fast and harshly, glaring at me. Why was he the only one speaking?  
  
"Legolas please, this is not the way we should be talking to her, obliviously she doesn't know what you're talking about." Aragorn said, trying calming the angry elf.  
  
"My lady, last night you came into Frodo's room and tried to kill him." Gandalf said. I was shocked. Why would I do that? I tried look at everyone and they all stared back at me. I looked at Frodo, but he didn't say a word or looked at me with his happy, and smiley face. I felt tears about to burst, but Gandalf continued.  
  
"But when we found you in his room and was about to kill him, we saw that right before you were about to strangle him, you ran a way from him, it almost looked like you were in pain. You were shouting, screaming. Salena, you were speaking. You were chanting back and forth some kind of prophecy, or some kind of riddle. It was: One woman without sight and voice will bring this world to an end, but a single man, a single Knight. Will bring it all to an end…" That phrase, I knew it, but I couldn't figure where I heard it. And what I thought was strange was how could I speak when I'm mute. It wasn't making any sense. They must think that I'm spying against them. I wanted to tell them that I didn't remember last night and that I'm really mute. But I couldn't. I felt Legolas glaring at me with pure hatred.  
  
"I say she shouldn't be trusted." Legolas said. I looked away from him, afraid that I might burst into tears.  
  
"Now Legolas, there must be some kind of explanation on why she came into Frodo's room." Gandalf said.  
  
"I don't care, I don't trust her." He said again.  
  
"Your heart holds much pain and sadness." I heard someone speak in my head. "Who are you?" My mind spoke back. "You must set yourself free from this terrible hold you have towards the young elf." She said again. "What you mean? I don't have any feelings towards him. He hates me and has far as I know, I don't like him much ether." I said to her irritated. "In time, you will have to choose between love or Life." Choose between Life or Love? What does she mean?  
  
"Salena...Salena, are you there?" I felt someone shacking my arms. I must have been daydreaming. I stood up and walked away. I couldn't bare to near them any longer. I tried to kill Frodo. I'm a danger to them especially to Frodo. I heard them call out my name, but I ignored them and ran away.  
  
I sat near the water fountain and cried, cried until I had no more tears to shed. Why was my life always so complicated and confusing? Maybe I should have just ended my life back home. I have more problems here.  
  
"You must choose between Life or you Lover." It was the voice again. Why was so clearer now. I stood up and turned around. I recognized that voice. It was lady Galadriel.  
  
"You seem confused and scared." She had spoken softly. I nodded my head in tears. I was confused and scared; I don't know what happening to me. She walked towards me slowly and took me in her arms. She held me against her chest. I cried silently.  
  
"You must choose between your life, or the life of your love one? Who will you choose?" She said softly. My love one? I don't have a love one. I looked at her and I could almost see her deep blue eyes, almost drowning into them.  
  
"My child, your destiny, your life, was chosen. You have two choices. One in which you give in the temptation, or you admit your feelings and fight for them. It is up to you." She said to me, stroking my hair. I didn't quite understand what she was telling me, but I nodded my head in understanding.  
  
"Come, I will show you something. Only you will know." She said to me, leading me up towards a bole. I heard her taking a jug of water and slowly let the water fill the bole.  
  
"Look deep, and find your destiny." I slowly stood in front the bole and looked over it, I didn't understand cause I could not see in the first place. How could I see my destiny? I heard screams and shouting. A dark vision was shown in front of me. Everything was in flames and blood, so many killings; so much dark magic. I felt my eyes burn with so much pain. I cried out in anguish. The vision became clearer. I saw a body, standing tall. With long dark hair and piercing dark red eyes, demons like eyes. I look deeper until I saw the face more clear. It was a woman. And it became clearer who it was. Her face, she was shedding tears of blood. The woman was I….  
  
  
  
That is for now…hope you like this chapter, I will write soon. Please Review!!! Need to know if it sucks or not. 


	5. Revelation

Disclaimers: Not mine, but Salena is mine so don't take her! Not that you would anyways…lol.  
  
Author's Note: Please read and review! Makes me more want to continue this story if you do.  
  
Title: One life to live  
  
Ratings: R might be NC-17 if someone chooses a perfect guy for her ;)  
  
Part: Chapter two  
  
Pairings: Don't know yet!  
  
One live to live  
  
By:Lonely-angel  
  
Darkness surrounded me once again. I let out a shattering scream. This couldn't be my future. I fell down backward breathing hard and fast. I couldn't breath when the figure turned towards me; it felt like she was sucking the life out of me. But how could she be me?  
  
"This is your future, only you can change its course. If you fail, this is what will happen." She told me. I wanted to ask her all kind of questions, but I couldn't.  
  
"My child, talk to me in your mind, I will answer the questions you wish to know." She told me.  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"You were chosen by the gods. Not even I know why your are here, but I do know is that if The One Ring possesses you, the world will vanquish."  
  
"But how can I stop it from happening?"  
  
"Time will tell, in the mean time, patients, all your answer will be heard soon." She told me, I felt her body near mine and she helped me up. She helped me find my way, and I continued on my own. I wanted to ask questions, but when I called her in my mind, she wasn't near me. I heard cracking noises coming from the bushes. I spun around towards the sound and held my skirt tightly. I was afraid that it might one of the evil men that wanted me. I wanted to call out who's there, but my voice failed me. I backed away, but I hit something hard. My body failed me and I stood there mobilized in fear. Hands gripped my shoulders hard, and I heard laugher. It was no ordinary laugher. The body behind me smelled and I wanted to gag, but I held it inside. He held me tighter and lifted me up. I tried to struggle. He lifted me up on his shoulders and started to walk away. Tears fell down my face. Where were the fellowships? Why aren't they helping me? I told myself. I thought I lost hope and knowledge that I would live until I heard men yelling. It was the fellowship!  
  
"If you know what's good for you, you'll let her go." The voice yelled. I heard a noise that sounded like a bow and its arrow ready to attack. The figures stopped and dropped me on the ground roughly, making me cry out in pain. I heard them curse. I lay on the ground hurt and confused. Why were they adducting me? I heard other footsteps and Frodo's voice. He ran towards me and dropped to his knees.  
  
"Salena? Are you all right?" He asked me worried. I nodded my head slowly and smiled. He helped me up, and I stood besides him, looking like, well, how nicely could I put it, like Shit!  
  
They placed me in my room for the rest of the day. I felt so alone, and confused. I felt tears rushing down my face and I cried uncontrollably. Hiding my tears from my red cheeks, I curled into a ball, rocking myself back and forth. I was sitting in the corner of the room, away from the door. My life seemed to be so complicated. I was always by myself; never have any friends, my family to busy for me. It made me questioned why I was even born. I tried killing myself numerous times, even came close once, but I could never finish it. I always had a reason why I shouldn't, some stupid reason. But now, I don't have a reason, and why should I continue living, when all I'm doing is causing danger to everyone I meet.  
  
  
  
**Change POV**  
  
The fellowship was sitting in the dinning room, talking to each other, mostly about Salena. They didn't know what was happening, or what she had to do with the ring.  
  
"It seems that she's doesn't know what she does at night." Gandalf the Grey said.  
  
"Its like if she in some kind of trance." Aragorn said. Everyone remained silent for a while trying to think over what they should do about her.  
  
"I fear that some kind of evil will consume her, and turning her against us" Frodo said fearing for the worst.  
  
"There's only one thing we have to do." Legolas said at last, not caring at all for the women, but simply doing his job, by protecting Frodo, and the halflings. "We must make her our prisoner."  
  
"We can't do that!" Frodo protested, standing up and looking at the fellowship carefully, hoping that they didn't agree to Legolas proposal.  
  
"Maybe Legolas was right. Maybe we should lock her up, she would be safer, and you, Frodo will be has well." Aragorn tried to reason with Frodo, but he didn't want to hear nothing.  
  
"She will be safe where she will be." Gandalf said after.  
  
"And where will that be, in the dungeons!" Frodo bawl back.  
  
"She is a treat to all of us Frodo!" Legolas shot back, not realizing the way he was speaking to his fellow friend. He apologized quickly and walked out the room, not wanting to speak no more of the girl.  
  
He walked down the hall, clearing his head. He couldn't understand what was happening. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. She wasn't supposed to drop into his life like nothing was happening. There must be some kind of explanation. He remembers now, she went to see lady Galadriel. She must have said something to her. He was going to get some explanation, if it was the last thing he would do.  
  
**Salena's POV***  
  
I lay on my bed, not able to cry no more. I realized that I was a treat to all of them. I had to find a way to get away from this world. It's strange, I would never thought to go back to my own world and have my old life back. I sat on the bed, the darkness surrounding me. I could never get use to the darkness. I was getting cold, and I think my fire is dead. I grabbed the blanket that was on my bed and walked slowly around the bed and towards the door. Feeling every object so I couldn't trip, but I did end up tripping, against a chair. I cried in pain, my body falling to the ground. I let out a frustrated cry. I hated this, why was I blind? Why could I not speak? It was all questions that I need to be answered. I heard my door open and loud footsteps. I stood up and I turned my head from side to side, hoping that I might hear the stranger more carefully. It stopped. Who could be in my room? I backed up a little, hitting side of the bed and feel backwards.  
  
"You don't need to be afraid of me." The voice said. Legolas…I thought. My expression remained calmed but confused.  
  
"I'm not here to have a conversation." He told me. Then why are you here? I wanted to ask. I remained silent. I felt him step forward. I swallowed nervously. I don't know why I always felt nervous around him I hated the man!  
  
"How stupid of me. I wont get nothing out of you, cause your suppose to be some kind of mute and deaf girl!" He said sarcastically. It hurt me that he was the only one that couldn't trust me. I sat on the bed, my eyes fixed at a unknown shadow. I felt tears silently fall down my face. I brought my hands to cover my face. He didn't say a word; I think he didn't know what to say. I heard him sign in anger.  
  
"I don't know why I feel so much hatred towards you." He finally said. I stopped crying and tried to register what he just told me. He hated me? But why, I never done anything to hurt him or make him hates me? I thought sadly.  
  
  
  
**That's it for this chapter, please tell me what you think of it, even if it's a flame…oh well, thank you for reading ;)  
  
Lonely-angel 


	6. I can see say's the blind women

Disclaimers: Not mine, but Salena is mine so don't take her! Not that you would anyways…lol.  
  
Author's Note: Please read and review! Makes me more want to continue this story if you do. Sorry about the spell, not very good in my grammar, so don't remind me k, I have enough people that does..hehe  
  
Title: One life to live  
  
Ratings: R might be NC-17 if someone chooses a perfect guy for her ;)  
  
Part: Chapter 6 Part One  
  
Pairings: Don't know yet!  
  
One life to live  
  
The room was silent; I could sense that Legolas was starting to feel uncomfortable. I started to play with my dress, feeling the texture and how it felt against my fingertips. I bit my bottom lip, my eyes showing nervousness. I felt a pressure next to me on the bed, like if someone was sitting next to me. I gasp in shock a little. I knew that it was Legolas, but he didn't say a word. I grabbed my pen and pencil that lay on my bureau next to the bed and started writing. I didn't know if he was watching me, but I continued writing.  
  
"Why do you hate me so?" I wrote, trying to write fast. I had so much to say. "I did not ask for this! I didn't ask to be mute and blind. It's a miracle that I can hear." I let the pen fall, my eyes covered in tears. I let out a sound of anguish, and pain. I dropped the paper and covered my eyes. I forgot that he was standing besides me. I grabbed my pillow and threw it. I was so angry that I started to trash angrily everywhere, throwing what I could throw. I felt him grab my wrist, holding them tightly.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself!" I heard him say, his voice sounding harsh and demanding. I remained still, angry tears falling down my face. It isn't fair! I thought to myself.  
  
I slapped him. I could feel the shape of his jaw when my hand hit his face. He made me so mad that all I did was to slap him. I felt bad afterwards, brining my hand quickly behind me, waiting for what he might do, but the only thing he did was to remain silent. I was confused by the way he was acting. Maybe he realizes how a jerk he is. I thought.  
  
"I'm sorry." Was all he said and I heard him walk out the room. I sign angrily and sat back on the side of my bed.  
  
The fallowing day was long and boring. I remained in my room not hearing a word from the fellowship. I was sleeping on my bed, partly sleeping when I noticed that it wasn't dark anymore. A white light was shown in front of me. I blinked several times, adjusting to the light, but I could never cause it was getting brighter and brighter. I blocked the light with my palm. I heard a distant voice, echoing. A deep and dark fog surrounded my room. I sat up on my bed and slowly got off. The light was telling me something, but I couldn't hear what he or she was saying. The voice sounded female, but then it had a male side to her voice. I called out towards the voice when I noticed that I could speak again. I laughed happily, remembering how my voice felt once again.  
  
"Hello!" I cried out. But the voice kept on chanting. It had to be a dream; all of this seems so real though. I thought to myself. I started walking towards the light; the light was getting brighter and hurting my eyes. The figure remained still, not moving nor speaking.  
  
I woke by the sound of the door shutting loudly, waking me up from my trance. I heard Frodo's voice calling my name softly. I smiled and gave a sign to sit next to me. He sat next to me and I felt a strong power surrounding him. I could feel the heat burning my skin when I felt his touch, I back away quick, letting out a painful moan.  
  
"What is it Salena?" His soft voice pleaded with worry. I shook my head, meaning that I was fine.  
  
I saw a bright light in front of me, and a vision started to become clear. I saw a short young man, with black curly hair. He had the most beautiful baby blue eyes ever. I lifted up my hand to touch the side of his cheek. I saw that he was confused.  
  
"Salena, your eyes. Its green!" He said enthusiastic. I stood up and looked around the room. The bed was covered with a soft blanket with many pillows, a bureau with a mirror in the corner of the room, and many plants. I smiled happily and started to jump up and down, taking Frodo's hands in mine. The door burst open revealing very confused Hobbits. Merry, Pippin and Sam stood by the door, breathing heavily and roughly.  
  
"What's going on?" Cried a confused Pippin.  
  
"We could hear screaming from across the hall." Merry added. I ran towards Merry and Pippin and gave them a big hug.  
  
"How can she see us?" Sam asked.  
  
"Its because she can see now!" Frodo said to them happily. I smiled brightly at the two confused hobbits. They soon joined our cheering.  
  
"We must tell Galdof and the other's." Frodo said. I didn't see what the rush was. What would make a difference if I could see or not.  
  
  
  
***This is a Part one of chapter 6, since its gonna take me a while just to try and figure out what gonna happen next, sorry if I kept you waiting. Didn't' think I had so many people reading my fic. Well, I'll try to send the next part soon. Thanks for your patients. 


End file.
